


The Kids From Yesterday

by paranormalcy



Series: Push Up On Me - College/Athlete AU [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Athlete, Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete AU, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into the locker rooms after track practice to see your boyfriend, Sam, wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for you. You were his girlfriend, his good luck charm, and his reward rolled into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the early 90's with a 22-year-old Sam and a 21-year-old reader.

The door creaks as you push it open, eyes darting around the locker room as you inch your way inside. This wasn't the first time you'd sneaked in to see Sam after practice. It was almost a regular thing. Blowjobs for good luck before the big track meets, sneaking into the locker room afterwards for sex in the showers.

When he wasn't in classes or at practice he was training. You'd watch sometimes as his coach worked him like a drill sergeant. Weight lifting, push ups, chin ups, running, rowing... you'd never seen anyone that physically fit in your entire life. You guessed that's what it took to be the star of the track team but some days you'd wish he had more time to hang out.

One day his coach noticed how often you'd stop by to watch him train, pretending to read your book, and told you "you know the rules, no girlfriends at training or practice. Go get your kit and join in." You should've known it was a bad idea from his laugh when he said it... you couldn't turn down the challenge, though... you couldn't move for a week afterwards. How Sam survived training like that on a daily basis was beyond you.

The locker room was strangely empty, if it wasn't for his gym bag on the bench and the sound of the water running you'd think he'd skipped practice. You sat down beside it and sighed, listening to the shower... knowing Sam was inside, naked, probably waiting for you.

You debated going and joining him, of course you did. Making him wait was sweeter, though, and you've always wanted to know what it felt like to be pinned between his chiseled body and those benches. Plus, it'd taken you twenty minutes to do your makeup - you weren't going to mess it up for him as much as you wanted to.

The shower shuts off and you smile to yourself, turning to face the shower block exit, waiting for him. He walks around the corner staring down at his phone - that stupid gigantic, outdated phone - towel wrapped firmly around his waist as water runs down his chest, glistening on his abs as it slides down his skin. You gulp, your smile fading.  _ Fucking hell _ . "Sam."

He looks at you and his lips twitch into a smile, "there you are," he jerks his hand with the phone in up, "I was just gonna call you."

You push his gym bag onto the floor, scooting yourself along to the end of the bench, reaching out for him, he walks over to stand in front of you, dropping his phone into his bag. "How're you? How was class?"

"Fuck class," you mumble, your hands gripping his hips as you stare at a droplet of water that's making its way down the center of his stomach, following the line down the middle of his abs, "did you get hotter or has it been a while?"

He chuckles, his hands settling on your shoulders, you tug his towel off, looking up at him through your eyelashes, "you might need to shower again when we're done," it's more of a promise than a warning, and it's one you fully intend to keep - fuck ruining your makeup, it's worth it; you can always redo it in the car.

"We can shower together," he says, you nod, leaning in to lick away the water droplet before it can run below his abs, his breath hisses out from between his teeth and your lips twitch up. You press a kiss to his skin and trail up, following the toned groove down the center of his stomach, you push yourself up onto your feet as you move up to his chest, to his collarbones, his neck... his eyes are closed, lips parted slightly as his breathing grows ragged, hands moving to grasp your waist firmly. 

Your hands cup his cheeks and you pull him down into a kiss, your lips immediately parting to allow him to slide his tongue into your mouth, licking the roof of your mouth as your hands move to unfasten your jeans, pushing them down your thighs. Sam grabs for your ass and you moan into his mouth as he lifts you up - somewhat awkwardly with your jeans in the way - and lays you back onto the bench. He tugs your Keds off, then your jeans follow, you sit up and lift your top over your head, throwing that onto the floor too. 

You scoot back so he can straddle the bench by your feet, "can I take your bra off?" he asks, you agree and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling yourself closer to him so he can unclasp it and remove it. Your lips meet, hands tangling in his hair, you whimper, rocking your hips against him, trying to get any form of friction. "Lemme take your panties off, princess," he laughs breathlessly.

You lay back on the bench and lift up your hips, his fingers hook under the sides of your panties, sliding them down your thighs. You lower your hips and pull your knees up to your chest so he can slide them all the way off, he drops them on the floor, and reaches for his gym bag. "Sam," you whine, " _ please- _ "

"Shh, gotta be safe, princess," he breathes, opening a side pocket which contains condoms and lube. He sets it down on the bench then grabs your knees, pushing them open and immediately pressing his fingers against your clit, you gasp and let your eyes close, rolling your hips against them. 

He wraps his free hand around himself and slowly strokes a few times, watching you trying to get yourself off on his fingers. He only keeps it up for a few seconds, just long enough to get completely hard then he tears open the condom packet and rolls it onto his dick.

He reaches for the lube and you catch his wrist, "we don't need it," you tell him; he can see how wet you are, he should know you don't. His lips twitch up in amusement and you frown at him.

"I don't wanna hurt you, princess," he picks up and clicks open the bottle, squirting some out onto his hand, you let go of his wrist in annoyance and watch him slick himself up. "It's better to be too wet than not wet enough," he tells you. He drops the bottle back into his bag and grabs the towel to wipe away the excess. 

Then he scoots forward and leans over you, taking your hands and holding them above your head, pinning them there by your wrists with one of his as he presses a rough kiss to your lips. His lips brush yours as you part, and your breath shakes, "fuck me," you wrap your legs around his waist, like this his erection is pressing directly against your entrance and you whimper, trying to sink down, let it slide into you. He's holding you too firmly, his weight on top of you pinning you in place, "please, fuck me, Sam.  _ Please _ , I need you-"

His lips twitch up, "you don't need to beg, princess," he inches his hips forward and your breath shakes as the tip presses inside you, he kisses you again slow and passionate, you can feel yourself getting wetter every second his lips are on yours, then he leans back to watch your face with a smirk. 

"Sam, you ba-" you're cut off by your own moan as he pushes inside, stretching you out, your legs squeeze around his waist as he rocks up into you. You whimper and bite your lip, trying to stay quiet. He leans down, pressing hot breathed open mouthed kisses to your neck, you let your eyes close as he starts licking and sucking at your skin.

"Moan, princess, no one's gonna hear you," he breathes, you shake your head, whimpering desperately, trying to bounce on his cock. He pulls his hips back then snaps them up to meet yours, you grab for his wrist and hold on as he starts thrusting into you. Slow and deep at first, searching for the right spot. You feel him brush against it and you yelp. 

"There?" he asks, you nod frantically and he lets go of your arms, "don't move them," he grabs your hips and lifts them up slightly, he thrusts his hips up again, easily hitting your spot, and you groan; hands clamping over your mouth. He tuts, shaking his head, "hands, Y/N."

You move your arms back above your head, your fingers curling around the sides of the bench as he fucks you. Your head tilts back, jaw falling slack. "God you look so good, princess," he grunts, try as you might you can't stop the moan from slipping from your lips. You arch under him as you feel your orgasm building. 

"I know you told me you can't," he breathes, leaning down to speak quickly, raggedly, in your ear, "but, princess... I  _ know  _ you can. You  _ can  _ come like this." You whimper and god, you're right fucking there. You're so close your toes are curling, you can't stop chanting his name as he pounds into you. "You're so tight, princess," he grunts. 

You know he's right, you know from the feeling in the pit of your stomach, from the way your muscles are coiling. He is going to make you come like this. "Sam, I'm gonna-"

"I know," he breathes, "come on, princess, come for me."

You feel your muscles quiver and then everything seems to explode into a vibrant intensity that you've never experienced before, your back arches and you cry out, his hips freeze while your walls clench around him. His eyes squeezing shut as he groans, "fuck that feels good." You whimper and grab for him, pulling him down for a desperate, sloppy kiss, your tongue pushing into his mouth as your orgasm washes over you. 

You feel yourself start twitching around him and you break the kiss to catch your breath, your lips feather light as they brush against his, "I love you," then you pull him back down by his neck and kiss him again, deeply, throwing all your emotion and passion into it. Trying to let him feel exactly how much. He gasps as he pulls back, blinking down at you.

"You've... you've never said  _ that  _ before," he breathes, stroking a few pieces of hair back out of your face. "Are you just saying that because you just came or do you really-"

"I really love you," you pant, your hands cupping his cheeks, "I love you, you fucking idiot."

He grins, "awesome," and leans down to kiss you, you groan as his lips meet yours and jerk back away from him. He frowns, "what's wrong?"

"You're supposed to say you love me too," you breathe. "I mean... unless you don't-"

"I do," he breathes, "I love you. Too. I love you too."

You smile and let him kiss you, slowly and sweetly, in a way that doesn't quite feel right with his cock still hard inside you, a moan slips from your lips as he rocks his hips up into you. You turn your head to the side to break the kiss and he starts kissing your neck instead, hot desperate breaths dancing across your skin, "are we still gonna finish here, princess?"

"Yes, fuck Sam, of course we are," you blurt, your fingers grasping at his shoulder blades. You can feel his back muscles flexing as he grabs the bench on either side of your head. His hips snap up and you moan, your head rolling back as your eyes close.

"Touch yourself, baby," he breathes, "I want to feel you come one more time."

You push your hand between your bodies and start stroking your clit, immediately you can feel your orgasm within grasping distance. "Fuck, Sam, I'm really close," you gasp, your nails digging into his shoulder.

"Me too," he pants, "fuck-" he squeezes his eyes shut. You start picking up speed knowing he won't last much longer, wanting to bring him over the edge with your orgasm. You can feel stars exploding behind your eyes, electricity shooting through your body with every beat of your heart, your pulse getting louder and louder as it drowns out the world. You tighten around him as your orgasm hits, a moan slipping from your lips as he buries himself inside you and groans, following you over the edge half a second later. 

You can't tear your eyes off his face, no matter how many times you see his face twisted up in pleasure like this you will never not be captivated. The way his eyes squeeze shut, jaw clenched firmly, the muscles in his shoulders and neck taught, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he tries to suck in breaths through his nose; he looks almost pained. 

You move your hand from between your legs and let it hang limply off the bench, still watching Sam's face as his climax ends, bliss taking over. His muscles relax and his jaw falls slack, his eyes open and his arms tremor from the exertion of holding himself up. He lowers himself down, still holding the bench, and buries his face in the crook of your neck, placing a kiss there. Then he pulls his hips back, slipping out, and pushes up with a grunt, climbing off you. You swallow hard, pushing your hand through your hair. Fucking track star doing literal push ups on you.

You sit up and watch as he makes a quick trip to the trashcan to dispose of the condom, then he's back at your side, sitting down and pulling you onto his lap. "You wanna go grab a milkshake?"

Your lips twitch up in amusement, "we're adults, Sam. We're in college."

"Adults can drink milkshake," he grins, then you see his eyes light up in a way that signals an idea, "milkshake  _ and  _ fries. I'm hungry." He knows full well he's not supposed to eat fried food.

"I won't tell your coach on one condition: if you  _ promise  _ you won't dip them," you breathe, wrinkling your nose at the idea of strawberry flavored fries. Now that he'd mentioned it, you were getting kinda hungry too, though, so you weren't against the idea of swinging by the diner on the way to his place.

"Can't do that," he chuckles, wrapping your legs around his waist. You cling to his shoulders knowing what’s coming next. "He'll just have to be mad at me." 

He holds onto your waist firmly with one hand and stands, bending to grab his gym bag. "Time to hit the showers, princess." You laugh against his neck and he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this and turn it into another series if there is a want for it, but it might take a back seat to other series that I currently have going on. The phone Sam has is totally the same phone that Zack Morris has; the brick phone with the big antenna. And yep, this is named after a My Chem song.


End file.
